Tulips and Roses
by ChibiJazine3287
Summary: Yukino thinks about her relationship with Arima.


Sadly, I do not own Kare Kano but I really wish I did. *Sighs* Oh well. Kare Kano is own by Masami Tsuda. All of the quotes in the story are not mine either. *sniffs* This is my first fanfic but not story. Go easy on it if you like but please enjoy.  
  
Tulips and Roses  
  
-He who is full of himself is likely to be quite empty-  
  
I never thought I would be the type of person that changes as drastically as I did. I use to be so vain. All I cared about was looking good. You can't blame me. To be the most popular or number one is something everyone has dreamed of at least once. It was something everyone wanted and I had it. Everyone admire me. Everyone wanted to be me. Of course they never knew how hard I worked to be number one. It was tough but I never complained about it. All of it was just a facade. The only downside of being number one is that you have to make sure you stay number one. It was easy until he came into the picture.  
  
-People hate those who make them feel their own inferiority-  
  
I read somewhere that some girls are attracted to guy who have feminine beauty. These girls would like someone like Arima. Bright eyes, dark hair, and a complete annoyance. He took away my title of being number one! I absolutely hated him! I hated that he was perfect at absolutely everything. People who use to ask me for advice now turn to Arima for help. Why that little......ugh! When he confessed his feelings for me I just laugh and let him down as hard as I possibly could. Slowly, very slowly he became an acquaintance instead of an enemy. Then he became a friend instead of an acquaintance. Soon after I wanted him to be more.  
  
-There is no fear in love, but perfect love casteth out fear-  
  
It happens so suddenly. At least it felt that way. It felt as if I was shot by cupid's arrow. All of sudden my stomach aches every time I was near him. I never fell in love before. I wasn't ready to handle something like this. I had never been so confused in my life and part of me just couldn't believe it. I was in love. I was in love with Soichiro Arima. I wanted to tell him my feelings but I couldn't. My voice was loss every time I tried. I couldn't understand why it was so hard to just tell him. Trust me. I must have tried every way I could. Why couldn't I? Fear. I was afraid of becoming hurt. I put myself before Arima. You can't put yourself before love.  
  
-Don't judge a person by their relatives-  
  
I wish our relationship could be perfect but there isn't a relationship that is. Arima had his own problems. His family hated him just because his parents were the black sheep of the family. Arima tried his best to not become like his parents but there was a part of him that sometimes made him feel like he would be. Arima was Asaba's friend but Asaba was not a friend of Arima. He tried to break us up for his own sick Merryland plan. Shibahime had feelings for Arima and wanted to break us up too. She is a very cute girl but sometimes can be a little weird. There were other things that put stress on are relationship but somehow we stayed together.  
  
-Absence makes the heart grow fonder-  
  
One day Arima told me that he would have to leave for a kendo tournament. When he left I began to have the same feelings before I confessed that I like him but it was even worse then before. I just became completely depressed. Without Arima I was nothing. I turn to someone that did not depend on anyone to someone that would fall apart if I didn't. I missed him. His eyes, hair, voice, lips were all clear in my memory. He was so gentle with me. He holds me as if I was the most fragile thing in the world. I think Arima leaving for a while has made me love him even more.   
  
-All that we see or seem is but a dream in a dream-  
  
I trust Arima and I know he wouldn't do anything that I didn't want to do but every time I go over his house alone I feel uneasy. Not long after he came back from the tournament, he confessed that he wanted to make love to me someday. It came out of nowhere. There was so many things that I could reply to that but I didn't and I believe if it was with any other guy I would have felt guilty. Doing that did not guarantee that I would be with Arima forever. It was my choice and I am happy with how things worked out.  
  
-We know what we are, but know not what we may be-  
  
I am not going to worry so much about the future. Whatever happens, happens. I do hope that I will be with Arima forever. By his side through thick and thin forever. 


End file.
